1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a data communication system and an input/output device for use with the camera.
2. Background Art
Recent cameras have more and more electronic data processing systems. For example, a memory stores data for correction of light value projected from a light-measuring system or a flash unit, data for checking the battery or other data, while a microcomputer executes various sequence programs with reference to the data stored in the memory. Lately, a camera using a rewritable non-volatile memory such as an EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable ROM) in place of ROM (a not-rewritable memory), has been disclosed, e.g., in JPA 2-56532 or JPU 2-30931. This camera permits adjusting and checking its electric data processing system after being completely assembled.
To write or read the EEPROM, the known camera must be connected to an external input/output device through a specific electric terminal which should be difficult for ordinary users to access, but should be easily connectable to the input/output device when it is necessary. Therefore, the electric terminal of the known camera is disposed inside the camera and can be exposed to the outside through a complicated mechanism.